Recent technology innovations have allowed the public to conveniently receive media content in digital formats via wireless or wired communication networks. Media service providers provide information concerning available media content (e.g., audio or video files) on a user interface sustained at a client device, and allow a user to subscribe desirable media content according to the provided information based on his or her unique demands. However, the provided information concerning the available media content is normally identical to all users of each media service provider. For example, on the user interface at the client end, the same list of media files is displayed for a media category for all the subscribers to choose from.
Some media service providers endeavor to offer more relevant and individualized information concerning the available media content to each user. However, they merely change the relevant information in accordance with media files that are previously requested by the same user. Interests and tastes of each user are analyzed based on the requested media files, and the media service providers are able to move some media files that the respective user is interested in towards the head of the media file list. Nevertheless, given that a huge amount of media content is involved, such a presentation of the information concerning available media content is not always efficient, and may be substantially limited in its scope.
Similarly, when the media content is delivered with integrated advertisements, the embedded advertisement information is normally identical for all viewers of a specific media file, or merely adjustable according to a record of the media files requested by a specific viewer. As such, advertisements are not efficiently delivered, and substantially limited in their scope. Therefore, there is a need for data communication technology that could proactively predict user preferences beyond the existing scope of a user's own behaviors and provide media content and information concerning the media content in anticipation of the user's potential interests, ultimately improving corresponding user experience for the users or subscribers of the media content services.